Happiness Found in Bubble Wrap
by Candy3
Summary: S/B fic. A little S/D, but only in a friendly way! Buffy comes home from school in a bad mood, so Spike agrees to take Dawn grocery shopping
1. Spike's Personal Alarm Clock

***Happiness Found in Bubble Wrap***  
  
Spike's Personal Alarm Clock  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer and/or its characters. I just borrow them on weekends.  
  
Author's Note:Takes place after The Gift; Buffy is still alive and never died; This is the sequel to Crazy, but it can be read separately.  
  
Dedication:To my best friends; Stephanie and Heather. Hey! You guys have your names in print! Be proud! I also dedicate this one to the Buffy/Spike relationship, Joss, please go somewhere with this!   
  
"Dawn! Get off the computer! I have homework to do!" Buffy announced as she stomped through the doorway   
"Ok. Hang on! I gotta finish this level!" the Slayer's sister yelled back  
"Dawn! Now!"  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Dawn quit her game of Tomb Raider with a long face. "Go. And if you're interested, you made me accidentally kill Lara."  
"I'm really not interested. Go bug Spike." Buffy practically shoved her sister out of the room as she threw her bag down on the sofa. Dawn shrugged and said,  
"Ok." With that she bounded up the stairs towards the vampire's room. Buffy pulled out a chair and prepared herself for a long and tiring night of work.  
Dawn carefully twisted the doorknob to Spike's room and peered inside, to find the vampire out like a light. Dawn pushed the door close as silently as she could and took a deep breath before launching herself onto the side of his bed.  
"SPIKE WAKE UP!!" Dawn yelled as she bounced off the side of the mattress just in time to avoid Spike's flailing arms.  
"I DON'T DO WINDOWS!" He yelled before realizing his surroundings. Dawn giggled from her spot on the floor, but quickly stopped when he shot a glare at her.   
"I um...Buffy told me to go bug you...I'm sorry..." She mumbled.  
"It's ok, nibblet. What time is it?" Spike rubbed his eyes, trying to get them focused.   
"Four thirty. You're slacking, you're usually up by now. Come on, if you hurry up I'll make us those little pizza bagels you like." Dawn answered. Spike pretended to be ecstatic and said with mock excitement,   
"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Spike tumbled out of the bed clad in his usual white T-shirt and boxers. He swept her up under one arm and tossed her over his back, piggy-back style  
"Spike! Put me down!"   
"Quit your whining, kid-o. Airplane rides are next! Of course, I can't guarantee that I won't accidentally lose my grip..."  
"You wouldn't. You love me too much." With that they exited the room and headed for the kitchen.   
"NO!! YOU INFERNAL MACHINE!" Buffy slapped the side of the computer with her palm as she screamed at it.  
"Um, Buffy? You're talkin' to inatiment objects. Did something go wrong today at school?" Spike asked, concerned that his girlfriend was going out of her mind.  
"No, well, yeah. I almost failed my psychology test." Buffy thrust the paper towards him.  
"Well this is not good! 'The best way to relieve stress is to punch something...?" Spike raised an eyebrow. Buffy was about to answer when Dawn cried out,  
"We're out of bagels and pizza sauce! Didn't you go shopping this week, Buffy?"  
"Uh, Dawn. I've been busy with other school related stuff!" The Slayer snapped. A look of surprise and hurt covered Dawn's face.   
"Don't worry, I got it." Spike headed up the stairs to get dressed.  
"Spike!! Let's go!!" Dawn stood by the door, a look of impatience on her face.  
"Hold you're bloody horses. I'm comin'." Spike ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the grocery money off of the kitchen table. Buffy was still at the computer, staring at it blankly as she typed.   
"Buffy?" Spike called out. When there was no answer he started talking to her as if she was from another country and didn't speak English,  
"Buffy, we are going to the store...we will be back soon." Buffy still sat there staring into the screen, as if it would begin to tell her how to write her report any minute.   
"Ok, come on, pet. We can go make fun of all the old ladies and play football with the paper towel." Spike put a hand on her back and lead her out of the house.   
  



	2. Thoughts

Thoughts  
  
Author's Note: I recently got an e-mail that brought up some good points. The writer asked if Spike was human(and I've decided 2 bring that in later in the story)because he could "go out in broad daylight." When Spike and Dawn leave the house to go shopping, the sun has just set. The stores don't close at dusk you know! I just thought I should clear that up. This is gonna be in Buffy's POV. Quotation marks=Buffy's thoughts  
  
"Stupid computer. Why did you have to freeze up now? I just finished my report! Couldn't you wait until I was done printing it out?! Buffy, you are talking to computers...get a grip. Ok. It's ok. You already saved half of the report, all you have to do is re-type the other half. Which is gonna take forever!"   
Buffy hit the restart button on the front of the machine and patiently waited for the screen to come up.  
"Hello? Is anybody in there?" The Slayer flicked the screen with her fingers. Nothing happened.  
"Oh great. Just great. What's wrong now? Did I press the key the wrong way? Where's Spike when you need him?! I can't believe a one hundred and twenty-seven year old vampire knows more about technology than I do. That's pretty pathetic. Oh well. I suppose I can afford one failing grade. Or, maybe the professor will understand that my computer froze up! Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Buffy. This isn't high school anymore, they don't take those kind of excuses. Might as well say that my invisible dog ate it. 'Yes, Professor Smith, I'm sorry I can't turn in my paper because my invisible dog ate it. I need to get out." Buffy scratched a note out and taped it to the door. The Slayer grabbed her coat and stakes and was out the door for a lovely evening of vampire hunting and staking.   
  
"Yoo hoo! Vampires. I'm right here. Do you guys all take a vacation at once? Hmm. If vampires go on vacation, where do they go? I mean, since they can't go out anywhere during the day, why not just stay here? Why am I complaining about this? It only means that I get a break. No, it usually means that there is a new evil in town. Oh goody. Way to look on the positive side, Buff. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this. Ok. New topic, let see...I wonder what Dawn and Spike are doing. They get along so well together. It kind of makes me wonder what it would have been like if I didn't make it through the battle with Glory. Would he have taken care of her like he does now? Would he have split? Left town? No, he would have stayed. Even if I was gone...ok. Enough with the morbid."   
  
As Buffy went on with her thoughts, she didn't notice the group of demons sneaking up behind her. All at once, they sprung, leaving Buffy little time to re-act. They were on her at once, slashing, punching, grabbing at her. The Slayer tried to break free, but it was no use. The odds sucked, six demons to one Slayer. But still, Buffy was a fighter. She tried her hardest to throw at least one of the slime balls off. They were heavy too. Along their heads and necks was a set of spikes, which continued all the way down their back and onto the short tail. They were maybe about five feet tall, and a hundred pounds each. There was a funny discoloration to their skin right next to their eyes. Though the rest of their bodies were a brownish green, this spot was pure blue.   
  
Buffy could feel the pain sweeping over her as they continued to pull at her. "This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Oh god. Dawn, what is she going to do without me?! No, I have to live. I have to live for her." The demons continued to slash at her clothes as she began to struggle again. But it was too much. Each one of them had one of her limbs pinned down. The other two were chanting some ancient language that couldn't be understood. Buffy yelled just about every profanity in the book. And when she was done, she screamed the only other thing she could think of,  
"SPIKE!!!!!!"  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
